Dismantled Fredbear
Dismantled Fredbear is an antagonist and the main attraction of Fredbear's Fright. Appearance Dismantled Fredbear is a large ursine animatronics, and appears to be a withered version of Fredbear from the mainline FNaF games. Fredbear's appearance is similar to that of Dismantled SpringBonnie, although with a purple hat and tie and a darker brown colouration for his suit. Due to being a Springlock character, he also has five fingers on each hand, but he has only four toes on each foot. His right eye is broken and hangs half open, and the suit covering his extremities seem to have scattered holes. There are presumably blood stains on his teeth. This could possibly be due from the bite of '83. He shares a stage with Dismantled SpringBonnie on CAM 1A. Behavior Dismantled Fredbear is first active on Night 2. He begins on CAM 1A alongside SpringBonnie and will move through the building in an attempt to breach the Office through the right vent. It is not possible to prevent Fredbear from entering the office, however once he has entered the player will need to pull the Hydrolysis lever on the ceiling to repel him. Failing to do so in time will result in Fredbear jumpscaring the player, causing a game over. Fredbear is also active on Night 3 and Night 4, and although the mechanics are the same he is more difficult. Minigames Dismantled Fredbear is also seen in two of the Minigames given after completing Night 3 and Night 5. In the Night 3 minigame he is seen delivering cake to a child wearing a Fredbear mask. At this point he appears to be in perfect condition, so seems to take place during the operation of the original Fredbear's Family Diner. Fredbear is seen being attacked by William Afton and dragged off screen. The minigame seen at the end of Night 5 shows Fredbear now in dismantled form alongside the other animatronics after being activated by William Afton for some form of testing. Custom Night Dismantled Fredbear is one of the potentially active animatronics during Custom Night, which is unlocked from the extras menu after beating Night 5. The player is able to set the difficulty of his AI with 20 being the hardest and 0 being completely deactivated. His mechanics are unchanged from the main game, however setting his difficulty to higher levels results in Fredbear entering the office most frequently, reduces the window of time to pull the Hydrolysis lever, and requires the lever to be held down for long before he retreats. Trivia *Dismantled Fredbear appears to be the least damaged animatronic, discounting the Hand Puppets. * Dismantled Fredbear is one of the two animatronics to be from FNaF, the other being Dismantled SpringBonnie. * Dismantled Fredbear was the first model to be re-made during the so called "Great Model Update" midway through development. * Like Dismantled SpringBonnie, Fredbear is in extremely good condition despite being out of order and left to rot for almost half a century. *Dismantled Fredbear holds his microphone in his left hand, which is contrary to his counterpart from the mainline FNaF who holds his microphone in his right hand. *He also seems to have blood on his teeth, representing the bite of 83, possibly indicating that this is the FredBear from that location. Gallery Hvbh.png|Dismantled Fredbear on the Show Stage DFredbearJump.gif|Dismantled Fredbear's office jumpscare DFredbearInOffice.png|Dismantled Fredbear standing in the office Sem_título.png|Dismantled Fredbear as seen in the extras menu Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Night 2 Category:Night 3 Category:Night 4 Category:Custom Night